Battle of Harry Potter and Voldemort The true sto
by TaylorDL143
Summary: This is my revised version of the battle of Harry And Voldemort from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Voldemort is now Harry's father in this story haha  Enjoy! Please review so i can improve x Hope u like it


The true story Of Lord Voldemort (:

During the battle of Harry and Voldemort…..

"Harry Potter, you finally turned up. I was starting to think you were a chicken," Voldemort said with a snicker.

"What do u want, Voldemort. It's going to be my win this time. You won't have a chance!" Harry said with an up and down tone. He knew it was time for him to die but he had to think of a way to kill Voldemort without killing himself.

"Now, now, my son, why do you have to be so rude? Be patient. I am only here to help you get your fullest power. It's the full moon today. Exactly at midnight, you will gain the most power in yourself. Just listen to me, my dearest son,"

Harry was confused. There was the most evil person in the magic world standing right infront of him and he was pretending to be the father of Harry.

"Yea, right! You think I would be fooled by you Voldie? Well your totally wrong. Im smarter than you, you short nosed creature! Now are we going to fight or not?"

As the moon became full and the wolves howled, Voldemort raised his wand above him and casted a spell. _Avada Kedavra_

In the blink of an eye, Harry was sucked into a whirhole.

Walking into the bright white familiar place, he spotted Dumbledore. "Dumbledore! Im so glad you are here. Wait isn't this place like Kingcross station? Why is everything so quite… so empty? Am I dead? Am I dreaming?"

Dumbledore giggled to himself. He signaled to Harry to follow him. Together they went through a wall to another place where everything was magical, dancing flowers, blue hamburgers, walking fish and even to flying pigs! There, there was a big cauldron filled with eyeballs, goop, spider webs, dragon teeth and worms.

Well here comes the gross part… without any warning, Dumbledore pushed Harry's head into the cauldron. Glup Gubble Glup.

Poof! Harry saw a blinding light through slimy yeeky yucky cauldron.

"Dang it! Why does magic always has to be so creepy… so uncertain… so poofy!" Harry mumbled.

Walking into the bright white light, Harry found his home. He ran to it. Got sucked in. Went through a whirpool. Came out as a child.. well you can call him the young harry.

Well in the world of magic, nothing is predictable.

Oh here, finally, comes the interesting part…. "Lily, Voldemort will be here any second. He will do anything to take Harry away from us. We need to do something quickly! We cant risk Harry dying, he was meant to be alive. One day he will be the one to save our world."

"Don't worry, ive put a spell on him. He will be save… for now."

Boom! Boom! Pow! Fireworks exploded into the sky. Dark clouds swished pass so hard that the windows rattled, the door banged back and forth and the floors creaked. All this could only lead to one thing… The Grand Arrival of Lord Voldemort.

"What the? Im seeing my past? For what? Ive heard enough stories about my past…" Harry baby talked.

Hmph…

And then there before his eyes the big fight was happening… The fight between the great soccerors. Liliy and James gave their best. Explosions happened, scars formed, but James and Lily did not give up. They had determination. Suddenly a lightning zoomed down. Using all the energy he got, he aimed at Lily and James and casted a spell. Slowly, I saw them fall, fall, fall to the ground. It ended so quickly. Now as I was shivering with fear, Voldemort looked at himself and then back to me.

"My dear Harry, your still alive! And oh poor Lily!" Voldemort said as he kneeled down beside Lily and shed a tear.

_Well this was certainly weird…._

"Oh no! Now im Voldemort… and Voldemort's soul is in my body… which means he killed himself?" James evaluvated.

_Arghh if only I had known about this before! I wouldn't have wasted my time in finding the hocroaxes.. and if Voldemort is dead.. what is there in the hocroaxes?_

In a split second again, Harry was sucked through a whirpool. Dumbledore pulled out his head out of the cauldron. Well, surprisingly, his face was still clean.

"Hey Dumbledore, why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Why should I? I thought it was the best if you knew the real story by finding out yourself."

"Well if that's true, then when me, Hermione and Ron destroyed the hoacroaxes, what were we destroying?"

"Ahh, those hocroaxes my boy contain your parents souls. They were left by voldemort in dangerous places. If we told you that they contained your parents souls, you will be very eager to go and find them and you will not be aware of the dangers that you might face… It was for your own good, Harry. Now that you know about this, please be careful when searching for the last hocroax" Dumbledore said in a rather peculiar voice.


End file.
